


Under the sun

by metsonali



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awkwardness, Flirting, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Shyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:21:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27736798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metsonali/pseuds/metsonali
Summary: based on a drabble (?"You should stay hydrated""What?""You should -- ""I heard you..."
Relationships: Nolan/Brett Talbot
Kudos: 37





	Under the sun

**Author's Note:**

> another one shot of Nett, can't help it 
> 
> Happy reading<3

And there was Nolan again, in the middle of the lacrosse practice sweating under the hot sun, allowing his sight to deviate towards the highest player of the team, but he could not help it, after Monroe escaped and everything calmed down for a while, Nolan and Liam became closer despite the constant growls he received from Theo every time he approached him.

And he really couldn't blame him, even that he wasn't himself during the war and acted on fear, he did a lot of damage and feels sorry for everything, Liam tries to make him understand that it was the Anuk-ite and Monroe who made him cruel and try to kill Liam and his friends, but Nolan still feels horribly guilty of all his actions and apparently all the werewolves around him already know it according to Theo he reeks of regret and anxiety which makes him want to throw up. 

And yet he couldn't stop his stupid brain from developing a huge crush on the tall, tanned, beautiful and owner of the 8 abs that Mason keeps mentioning every time Brett's name comes out in the conversation, so he's allowed to look at it from afar in lacrosse practice since Brett transferred from school to help the puppy pack that Liam is in charge of. 

"He knows you always look at him in practice" Liam says with a chuckle 

“What?!” Nolan pulls his eyes away from Brett now without a T-shirt so fast that he thinks he has stretched a nerve out of his neck to look at Liam with his eyes wide open 

“He is a werewolf Nolan, a born werewolf. He literally knows what's going on the other side of the school and you thought he wouldn't notice how you're watching him just a couple of yards from him, I thought you were smarter my friend” stupid Liam, he's enjoying seeing Nolan's panicked face right now “you should go and talk to him, I'm tired of seeing you staring at him” 

"You know I can't do that," says Nolan with his head down 

“Fuck Nolan, stop it, you're the only one who still blames himself for all the shit that happened, you're part of the pack I've already told you even Theo has” says Liam exasperated “so do yourself a favor and go talk to Brett, he's an asshole and sometimes I want to hit him in that stupid smile he has, but he's a good guy” 

“And what am supposed to tell him, Liam? Sorry to try to kill you to your sister a few months ago” 

"Jesus!, Nolan you weren't even there that night, it doesn´t matter anymore and besides Brett even wondered if you were afraid of him and I'll tell you that he looked a little hurt by the thought” Nolan looks at Liam as if he was coming out another head “I get to think that too, before I realized that you're hopelessly in love with him of course, but the way you avoid it every time you know he'll be with us or the way you always make up a stupid excuse to leave every time he gets close it makes sense for him to think that” 

“I... I can't...” Nolan can't even process this new information and talk at the same time “no... I don't want him to think I'm afraid of him, God! If all I want to do is be close to him” 

“I know, but he doesn't, and I have to see the puppy face that he puts on every time you walk away or you don't go to movie nights, so just talk to him, we're pack and we should be together” 

"I will, I will talk to him” says a determined Nolan 

“Shit! Really? and Theo says I suck advising people” says Liam between surprised and happy “go, go now, oh my god! I can't believe it's happening” 

Nolan is practically being dragged into the bench while Liam says something about how Corey won't believe Nett maybe could happen, but Nolan doesn't pay attention to him because he's getting more and more terrified as he sees them getting closer and closer to place where Brett always leaves his stuff during every practice. 

“Okay, sit here and I swear to God, Nolan, if you dare move just a little bit I'll beat you up- Liam whispers in his face, he knows he's not serious, but he still feels a little scared “okay, okay, I'm so happy that you finally are going to talk to him, Brett will have to love me from now on, Shit! I must tell Corey” he says and then runs out to start looking for Corey 

Even with his eyes on Liam, Nolan feels that someone sits next to him and because of the bodily heat he feels the other person gives off knows that he has to be the werewolf he has a major crush on, Brett sits next to him and Nolan doesn't know what to do. 

“You should stay hydrated” he listens to the words coming out of his mouth and he wants to hit himself at that instant 

“What?” 

Finally, he turns to see Brett and runs out of breath, he's even more perfect up close and his eyes are even brighter than he ever imagined, and that's all Nolan can think of. 

"You should..." he says almost in a whisper 

"I hear you," says Brett with a slight smile that you can barely notice 

“Y-you know because of the sun and the tem-temperature we are at and I-I know that werewolves can be pretty hot...” 

“So, you think I'm hot?” Brett interrupts Nolan and his smile gets bigger when he sees the blush that spreads over his cheeks and under the pretty freckles that fascinate Brett so much 

“N-no I don't... I mean y-you're obviously at-attractive, but I...” Nolan can't believe what he just said and just blush even more 

"Easy freckles I was just joking, but it's good to know you find me attractive," Brett tells him with an arrogant smirk 

Before Nolan can answer, he listens the coach's screams 

“Talbot, get your ass back on the field!” 

"You're going to movie night today," says Brett walking with the field with his eyes on Nola and sounds more like an order than a question, but he still nods “well, I see you tonight” Nolan melts at the bright smile that directs him and thinks he might die after Brett winks at him and then turns around and starts running towards the coach. 

Nolan blushes even more thinking he'll see Brett tonight, then he jumps a little in his seat when he hears a scream of excitement coming under the bleachers where Liam and Corey are smiling like maniacs

**Author's Note:**

> So how was it?  
> Hope you like it !  
> take care<3
> 
> You can talk or scream at me on [Tumblr](https://sitlalan.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/TRexWdimples)


End file.
